Death plots, pain, and manga galore
by Ash Flames
Summary: Yaay! Chapter 2 is up! My friends move up to my city, and panic and chaos ensues, along with deathplots and manga goodness!
1. And so they arrive

            Chrissie stretched, yawning. "I need cheese, Monica. And I need it now." Monica shook her head. 

            "But you just had some at the airport!" She reminded her friend. "I don't think we have anymore. But I'll check." Monica dug through her carry-on bag, pushing aside rubber chickens, live frogs, and a pack of wriggling cockroaches. "Ah, well, look at that. We happen to have one bag left. Lucky you." She took out a bag of cheese puffs and handed it to Chris, who immediatly snapped to fall awakeness and began bouncing everywhere.

            "Cheese cheese cheese!" She squealed, the cheese puffs flying out of the bag, and landing all over the ground. "Cheese cheese cheese!" She popped a puff in her mouth, and chewed contentedly. 

            A passing stewardess tapped Monica on the shoulder. "Um... excuse me miss, but your friend will have to calm down." She stated firmly. Monica's eyes grew wide and her face flushed with anger. She pushed herself up and into the stewardess' face. 

            "I THINK CHRISSIE HAS A RIGHT TO DO WHAT SHE WANTS!" She shouted. A voice from the back of the plane called out 'word, sister!', and Chrissie beamed with pride. "Besides, what are you gonna do, kick her out of the plane? We're thirty thousand feet in the air! Geez, I think someone needs to calm down! Man! You're making a scene!" She said disgustedly, sitting back down. Chrissie tapped her on the shoulder.

            "We're only twenty five thousand feet up." She whispered into her ear. Monica's face faulted. 

            "Oh... oh, now I feel terrible. Stupid me." She said sadly. "I didn't know... oh, poor stewardess. I hope her mind will be ok." But deep down inside, Monica was humming a Spanish song. I don't know how it goes, so don't ask me.

            "Attention all passengers." A voice crackled over the intercom, "PDX is 10 minutes away. We suggest that all riders named Monica and Christine stay put until security comes and escorts you off the plane." Monica grumbled, but this wasn't the first time airport personell have taken her into custody, if only briefly. Chrissie looked around. 

            "I wonder if Ashie is actually nice?" She asked Monica, who shrugged. "Do you think he brought Mellissa to with him to pick us up?" She asked.

            "Probably so." She replied, staring out the window. 

            "Do you think Ashie's friends will like us?" Chrissie asked, expressing a few of her fears.

            "If they're anything like Ashie, of course they will." Monica reassured her.

            "I can't wait to meet them!" Chrisse suddenly exclaimed, leaping up and banging her head on the over head atmosphere control, accidently opening the oxygen mask. "Party hats!" She announced, and put one on her head. 

            "I can't wait to make Tyler eat the socks off of Ashie's nose!" Monica herself beamed with anticipation. "That'll be so much fun!" Chrissie squealed, then Monica, then they squealed in harmony.

            I grunted. These fricken airport chairs were hard and lifeless. They should pad them, or cushion them, or take them out and replace them with coffee house beanbags. Anything was better than the plastic.

            I sat at gate D6, waiting for Monica, Chrissie, Katy, and Rudy to arrive. I had received word last week that they were all moving up here, and I was bouncing around my room, too excited to sit still. But now, that light had gone out of me, mainly because I was hungry and their plane had been delayed 4 times, for a close-on-6-hour wait. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, looking at Mellissa, who was sitting next to me, reading. I stuck out my lower lip and leaned my head on her shoulder.

            "I'm bored. What page are you on?" I asked. She rested her head on mine, and smiled.

            "I'm bored, too. 587." She replied. I put an arm around her shoulder and read along with her. 

            "Awe... he died." I said, grinning. She shoved me playfully.

            "I havn't gotten there yet, you!" I laughed.

            "Sorry, sweet." I looked out the window again, then jumped up, waving my arms around. "A plane! A plane! We're SAVED! Thank god..." I sank to my knees. "We're saved..." Then I stood up and waited by the gate as people started filing out. I waited and waited, then suddenly I remembered I had no idea what they looked like! I blinked, and looked around for some signal, some way to tell them who I was. I did the only thing that came to mind. 

            I looked around, made sure no one was looking, then stood on a chair, flapping my arms madly like a bird. "I SEE MONKEEEYYYS! I DOO!!!!" I shouted as loud as I could, then hopped down. 

            "Couch man!" A voice shouted from behind me. I turned, and all I had was a seconds notice before I was tackled and wrestled to the ground. Katy had found me. "Rah!" She shrieked, flipping her blonde hair back and grinning. She sat on my stomach, and I 'oof'ed. I grinned back.

            "Can I stand up, now?" I asked. Katy shook her head, and I shrugged. "Whatever." Then she bounced up and grinned at Mellissa.

            "Why, you must be Mellissa!" She stuck her hand out, and Mellissa accepted it graciously, and they shook. I tried to sit up, but Katy put a foot on my chest and pushed me back down. I laughed. "Ian has talked so much about you." She didn't stop shaking her hand, and grinned at Mellissa's pointed stare at me. "Haha don't worry, it was all good things. I've been wanting to meet you forever you seemed like such a nice person and I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Katy and I'm Ashie's good friend!" I finally struggled up, and seperated their hands. It was hard work, Katy had a grip like a vise.

            "Good, we're all caught up. Now can we get OUT of this wretched bloody airport?" I asked. Mellissa grinned and patted my cheek. 

            "Not yet, dear. I have yet to meet Monica, Chrissie, and Rudy." She said, and then looked thoughtful. "And we have yet to wait for Kat, am I right?" She said. I slapped my forehead. 

            "Oy... her plane is due here in an hour. Dammit, I don't want to BE here anymore!" But, I told them it was at gate E3 and we all started walking. Katy shoved me and Rudy forward. 

            "You two go walk ahead up there. We girls got to talk." She grinned. I shrugged and quickened my step, but not out of earshot. Rudy tapped me on the shoulder.

            "I can still hear them." He said. I nodded, grinning. 

            "Me too." Rudy stared for a moment, then grinned.

            "Oooh... I get it!" I shushed him. 

            "They're starting to talk."

            Monica and Katy and Chrissie and Mellissa all clung together, talking and laughing. Katy asked the first question about Ian. "What's Ian like as a boyfriend?" She asked, excitedly. Mellissa laughed, blushing somewhat. 

            "He's really... wierd." Saying the first thing that came to her mind. Everyone laughed, stating how true that was. "But at the same time he's very sensitive. Not like, emotionally sensitive," she grinned at the prospect of Ian being emotionally hurt easily, "But caring. He knows how much he means to me, at least I hope he does... and I'm boring you guys." She said. Katy laughed.

            "Naww, I like talking about Ian. It's fun." Monica and Chrissie were a little more detached than Katy. They had their heads together and were whispering fiercly.

            "I don't like her." Chrissie mumbled.

            "Me neither." Monica agreed. "She's too happy. She'll hurt Ian soon." 

            "I want to kill her."

            "Now now, Chrissie. Didn't we agree not to kill her until we had reason to?"

            "Yes... but I so bad want to kill her!"

            "Fine fine. We need a plot though." Monica sighed. Chrissie tapped her nose and smiled.

            "I've got it all in my brain. I think. Unless I forgot. I think I forgot. Dammitall." She grumped.

            I stopped Rudy from walking into a pole for the fourth time, and turned him right. "The gate is here, Rudy. Good boy." He grinned, and sat down. I looked at my watch. "Kat's plane isn't due for 45 minutes. That gives us time to kill." Monica rolled her eyes.

            "Thank you Captain obvious." She said.

            "Bite me."

            "What?"

            "I said 'what do you want to do?'"

            "Oh." Everyone stood in silence for a moment. This was the first time I really had a good chance to look at everyone.

            Monica was tall, almost as tall as me. Her dark brown hair hung around her face in a delicate frame, setting off the hazel-green of her eyes. Her skin was fair, darker than mine, and smooth. Her legs were long, yet hidden under flared jeans. Her stance alone gave off an air of pride. But her eyes defied that pride with a twinkle of mischeviality, and her smile danced around her lips like she knew something I didn't. I made a mental note to watch out for her plans. 

            Chrissie was just as pretty, her light brown hair striped with red and blonde highlights. She was shorter than Mellissa, but not by much. Her own face was lightly tanned, and very beautiful. She looked insane. her eyes twinkled, and for once in my life I was truly afraid.

            Katy stood, one arm on hips, staring at me intently. Her blonde hair somehow stirred in the absence of wind, and deep inside her soul I sense a great evil. The evil of... HEAVY METAL! Mentally I clung to my sanity as I tried not to sink to my knees in anguish.

            Mellissa stood, a little detached from the rest of the girls, smiling sweetly at me. She was so beautiful, outshining even Monica and Chrissie. Her lovely blonde hair was pulled back now. She did that randomly, putting her hair into pony-ass things. Her smile made me forget the presence of evil in Katy, and I looked at Rudy.

            Now, here was a fix. Rudy was tall. Kind of. A bit taller than Chrissie, making him even with Mellissa. I watched him sitting, bouncing his legs up and down and shifting his jet-black hair and head around, staring at everything. I made another mental note to get him a cat scan sometime soon. His eyes twinkled with some inside fire of excitement. Or something else, which I didn't want to think about right then. I looked at the group as a whole now.

            "Aight, no one answered me. We have 45 minutes, and that's alot of time to kill." I shoved my hands into my pockets and stood there, as everyone stared blankly at me. Then Rudy blinked and raised his hand.

            "Food?" He suggested. I blinked. 

            "Food? Food is for mortals. But very well, go get food. I will wait here." I sat down. Mellissa came over and tugged on my arm. 

            "Come on, you need to eat." she said. I tugged back.

            "I need to wait for Kat. Besides, I can eat later." I replied. She let go, but shook her head.

            "That's what you said a few days ago." She mumbled as she walked off after the rest of the people. I crossed my arms and stared out the window for a long time.

             I looked up at the clock. It had been half an hour since they left for food. Where were they? I stared out the window again, and was aware of a commotion. I rushed to the window and looked out. A luggage transport was careening madly around the runway, and narrowly dodging in coming flights. I stared harder. _Is that... Monica driving that thing?Naw..._ I thought. I sat back down and waited for them to come back.

            And come back they did, 10 minutes later, Monica in hand cuffs. She had a crazed look in her eyes. 

            "Don't forget what you saw here today! Tell them my story! Tell them who I am!" And she was hauled off down the terminal. I scratched the back of my head and looked around.

            "So... I think that's Kat's flight." I pointed out the window to a huge plane parked up against the gate thingy. I meandered over to the door and stood in wait. After a while I once again realized I didn't know what Kat looked like. I slapped my forehead, looking around again for some way to get her attention. And I knew just what to do.

            I waited til the ticket-takers back was turned, and then I jumped on her shouting, "GIMME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!" as loud as I could. I then jumped off and stood by the chairs, smiling as Kat walked over to me.

            She was kinda tall. Came up to my shoulder, slimmly pretty, with black hair that hung around her shoulders. Her smile danced around her lips as she walked over to me. She knew who I was. 

            "Ian-chan? _Ian?_" She asked me, in Japanese. I smiled.

            "Hai. _Yes._" I responded. I loved talking Japanese.

            "Yay!  _Yay!_" She thrust her arms in the air. "O genki desu ka? _How are you?_"

            "Watashi wa yoi desu. To anata? _I am good. And you?_" 

            "Yoi. Eh... doko wa Monica-chan? _Good. Um... where is Monica?_" She asked reluctantly. 

            "Feh. Kanojo wa... _Feh. She is..._" I was about to say, when Rudy tapped my shoulder. He pulled my by my coat a bit away.

            "Erm... Kat and Chrissie are plotting to something." He whispered. I looked over at the two, who had their heads together and were whispering fervently several yards away. The light went out in my eyes.

            "Let them try." I whispered back. Then to the group: "Aight, let's get out of here." I hearded everyone out. 

            "But... I need to get my bag!" Katy stammered

            "YOU CAN GET IT LATER!!" I snapped.

end chapter 1- And so they arrive

  
  



	2. Illegal jailbreak!

            I lounged on the couch, watching the images dance across the TV screen. Mellissa sat on my stomach, watching with me, and the others were out and about.

            I had bought- yes, bought. Don't ask me where I got the money. - this hotel room so we could all stay in it together. Sorta like roomies, but alot more people. It was a fairly decent room, like a suite, except, like, bigger. There were three beds, one a fold-out from the couch. Everyone else slept on the floor, on randomly strewn blankets and sleeping bags. There were all the proper facilities for a good home. Two bathrooms and a kitchen, as well as a bedroom with the two regular beds. 

            Katy was lying on the floor, on her back, staring at the ceiling. I shook my head. She always said people had a better perspective of things on their backs. She'd been laying there for over an hour. If she got stuck to the floor, it wasn't my fault.

            Rudy was on a laptop he had brought with him, probably writing a story. He was pretty good at that, writing. I admired his work, it was pleasantly refreshing, and looked forward to reading what he was writing. He pushed his bangs back, and looked thoughtful for a moment, then got back to typing.

            Kat was holed up in a corner with a ton of paper, scratching away furiously with a pencil. Her art was just as good as Rudy's stories, and surpassed my own work in many ways. I also looked forward to seeing what she was doing. 

            Chrissie sat on the ground, back against the couch, watching TV as well. Her mouth was open slightly, and she was staring, unblinking at the flickering screen. I waved my hand in front of her face, and not once did her eyes move. 

            A new addition to our little group was Tyler. He sat hunched on the other side of the couch, carefully avoiding contact with Chrissie, so as not to give her the wrong idea. Tyler was a smooth kinda guy, if you know what I mean. He had blonde hair that was enviable, falls perfectly into place without the use of a comb, and a slight cowlick in front that never went away. He was somewhat tall, a bit shorter than Chrissie, and a calm look in his eyes. He lounged like he was made to do just that, an unshatterable calm, that made him look lazy. But lazy was not the word for Tyler. Nah, Tyler was sharp and quick-witted. A real cool guy. 

            "I'm bored." Tyler announced. "Let's go blow something up." I stared at him, and sighed.

            "Fine. The dynamite's in the upper left hand drawer, Katy. Can you grab a couple sticks?" Katy dug around in the computer desk drawer, and tossed me three sticks of dynamite, but with a concerned look.

            "Isn't this stuff illegal, Ian?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

            "Katy, since when did you care about laws?" I asked, suspiciously.

            "Oh, never. I was just asking it so that I won't get arrested when you do." She said, smiling cheerily. Mellissa got off my stomach and let me stand up, then shoved me back down and sat on my lap.

            "You're not blowing anything up, dear. You might get hurt." She said, taking my hands and putting them around her waist. I sighed.

            "Come on... please?" I pleaded, putting my chin on her shoulder.

            "NO." She stated firmly. "Where did you get this dynamite anyway?" She added, taking a stick from my hand and looking at it.

            "E-bay. 50 bucks for 10." I replied, grinning. She stared at me.

            "Well, you're selling it back." She said, leaving no room for argument. I grumbled.

            "Can I sell it for twice as much as I bought it for?" I asked.

            "I don't care, so long as you get rid of it." I grinned in response, tossed Katy the sticks back, and turned to Tyler.

            "Sorry. Looks like we're gonna have to do it some other time." I said sadly. He shrugged. 

            "It's ok." He said, looking back at the TV.

            Yup, we were your average group of teenagers living in a hotel room. 

            Froot Loops and burnt toast for breakfast. It was about all I knew how to cook, and no one else was offering up their skills. I munched on my toast sullenly, trying to fall asleep without slumping down and everyone noticing. It wasn't working over so well. My face fell forward, onto the edge of my cereal bowl, spilling it all over the back of my head and down my shirt. I couldn't have cared less. I was content, in a comfortable position. Then my chair slipped out from under me and I fell to the ground with a thud. The only person who so much as looked down was Tyler, but only to ask if I had broke the chair.

            "Nuf, I dun thunk soo..." Came my muffled reply.

            "Good." He said and went back to eating. I lay there for a moment, and then stood up, wiping cereal off my face.

            "Guys, I just had an idea!" I announced. Everyone mumbled about marking calendars, and first-times and such, and I grinned. "See you later, be back in a bit!"

            Monica sat in a small corner of her jail cell, playing a small wooden harmonica and singing, quite badly. "Noooo bah-deeee knoooows the TROUBLE I SEEN! Nooooo bah-deeee knooooows my sorrow..." She blew randomly into the harmonica, and then fell over in a fit of hysterical giggles at the sight of my face covered in duct tape, lowering myself on a silk harness into her cell, holding a Raptor Magnum.

            "Monniecakes, let's blow this scene." I whispered fervently to her. She stood up and shook her head so hard so spun in circles and fell down. 

            "You can't rescue me until you do it right!" She whispered back. I blinked, then lowered myself onto the ground and stared at her. 

            "How do I do that?" I asked cautiously. She threw her hands up in the air.

            "No one knows how to rescue these days! Sheesh." She muttered, putting her hand to her head and shaking it. "No one can handle a sword, or mount a horse. Mah Gawd! They have to use .45 magnum... thingys, and drive Hondas!" I blinked at the torrent.

            "Uh..." I started, but she shushed me.

            "Seriously, there are no good saviors these days." She shook her head sadly. "Go! Go now, before you disgrace me more!" She tossed her head back and flicked her hand at me. 

            "Monica..." I started again, but she plugged her ears and sung real loud, real high, real off key. I shook my head, grabbed her arm, and yanked her away. 

            "No! No! You're not DOING it right!" She shrieked as I hauled her away. "Unhand me, yon ruffian!" She yelped louder as I hauled her through the ventilation shaft.

We were halfway through when she banged her knee and unleashed a string of profanity such as the likes never seen in print before, and not gonna be seen in this one in order to maintain a PG-13 rating. I had just about enough, and whirled around best I could in the cramped confines of the shaft.

            "See my magnum, Monnie? See the handle? The handle is bone. Bone hurts when you get struck in the skull with it by an angry boy named Ian who has had enough of your talking. So unless you want to be pistol-whipped to half-death, I suggest you shut the hell up!" I hissed. She scowled at me, but not another noise passed from her for the rest of our daring escape process.

            I burst through the door to our hotel room thing, panting and sweating. Mellissa looked at me, and then Monica came in, grumpy again. 

            "Hi Monica!" Chrissie bounced up, all happy, and they embraced in the middle of the room, before Monica opened the fridge and grabbed a slice of cheese.

            "HeyguysnotmuchtosayyouknowmebailedMonicaoutperfectlylegalhahaha!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and laughing. "Yessiree perfectly legal hahaha so what's everyone doing!" I asked cheerily. Tyler poked me in the shoulder.

            "This is gonna be the part where you say it'd be a good idea to leave the state, isn't it?" He asked cautiously. I grinned cheesily, grabbed a piece of cheese, and nodded vigoursly. Everyone groaned, and Katy stood up.

            "Dammit Ian!" She upbraided me. "We just got here! At least you could have waited a month before breaking the law! Geez!" Everyone grunted his or her agreement as I ran a hand through me hair.

            "Sorry you guys. I was all hyper." I sighed. "Well, we could all wait around here a bit, see how big things get before deciding to flee somewhere else." Everyone looked around, and Tyler shrugged.

            "At least he's not dead, right?" He said. Everyone stared at him. "Right?" He said, shrinking back a bit. I shook my head and sighed. 

            "I think it the best idea to lay low here for awhile. That cool with everyone?" There was a moment of silence, I shook my head and sighed. 

            "I think it the best idea to lay low here for awhile. That cool with everyone?" There was a moment of silence, then a mumble of general agreement. I clasped my hands together. "Dandy! Who's up for a night on the town!" I grinned, as everyone cheered and started filing towards the door. 

            I felt a tug on my arm and turned around. My grin faded as I say the sober expression on Mellissa's face.

            "Ian, we need to talk…" She whispered.


End file.
